


Emotion is Alien.

by iloveleorio



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Crush, Co-workers, Emotions, First Crush, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Tsunderes, i miss world trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveleorio/pseuds/iloveleorio
Summary: Not only is it bad enough that Hyuse is stuck on Earth, he's expected to join forces with them? I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, if their supposed 'leader' wasn't so incompetent. Yet, Hyuse can't bring himself to hate him completely. Why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in about 7 years l o l. It wasn't meant to be anything, but Hyuse and Mikumo have such chemistry that it is definitely going to be something.
> 
> Sorry it's rusty, I pulled this from the top of my head. I miss World Trigger TT_TT

Boring.

"Makoto Yuuji - bail out!" The operator shouted across the ground, as the Trigger user dissolved into a cloud of Trion. At least the tenth one today. 

Simply another background character. Boring.

Hyuse was bored of this so-called training. He'd agreed to join forces with the humans he'd been left with, if only for his own personal gain. As if that wasn't humiliating enough, he thought, his lips curling into a grimace. Now it felt as if they were mocking him, giving him these pathetic weaklings to fight against.

Boring.

Letting out a long, deep exhale, Hyuse raised his hand into the air, signalling the end of his training for the day. Not even a scratch. Not even a sweat. 

But do you know what really pissed Hyuse off? 

'Osamu Mikumo - bail out!' commanded the operator, as Tamakoma Second's leader and Hyuse's supposed superior faded back into the room, his chest heaving in exhaustion. Pathetic.

Mikumo was weak. Hyuse inspected the boy, watching as he gingerly got to his feet, his knees trembling with exhaustion. Sweat was dripping from the males forehead, causing his normally neat dark hair to clump together messily against his forehead. Pathetic. Hyuse had defeated opponent after opponent today, and felt almost lethargic, and yet here was his 'leader', who was yet to win one match today, looking as if he'd come out of the rear end of an Aftokrator, if he should be so crude. Yet the thing that always seemed to catch Hyuse's interest about Mikumo, was that despite being defeated and shamed over and over again, there was a twinkle in his green eyes that never seemed to leave. There wasn't much about Earth that Hyuse liked, nor was he one for being sentimental. Yet something about that look felt...comforting. Warm, almost.

'H-Hyuse...' Mikumo started, his breathing short and sharp. 'Good work out there today, Tamakoma Second will be on their way to Aftokrator before you know it!'. He extended his arm, flicking his thumb up into the 'good work' pose. 

'Of course. I always excel'.

Hyuse sneered, his eyes dropping to Mikumo's outstretched thumb. Humans are so peculiar. At least Mikumo is.

'You do'. Mikumo's eyes were shining, his lips curved into a smile. 'And it'll be thanks to your efforts. Thank you again...Hyuse. I look forward to eating with you later on'. Mikumo bowed his head softly, before turning to leave, stumbling slightly as he attempted to re-orientate himself. It had been a long day, at least for Mikumo.

The Afrokrator resident watched his new leader leave, his expression softening marginally. That fool was going to get himself killed if he carried on the way he did. Yet, for some reason, Hyuse didn't feel the same disdain he always felt after talking to a human, especially a human of incredibly low Trion. Most of the time, he found that he'd forget human encounters almost as soon as they occurred, for they were so meaningless to him. And yet.

Mikumo. Even the smallest interactions seemed to play on his mind, despite his better judgement. And the way that Hyuse's name rolled off Mikumo's tongue..

_"Thank you again, Hyuse."_

_"Hyuse"_

Hyuse had seldom harboured any other feelings besides tolerance towards anyone, and even that was not often for those lower than him. Aftokrator was not known for its affection, unless of course one was referring to Organon, which proved useful in battle. So why? Why?

_Why can't he get him out of his head?_


	3. Frost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuse views Osamu as nothing more than an irritant. At least that's how it appears to Osamu.
> 
> This does not deter him, though. More, it makes him want to gain the approval of his team mate even more. He's always been the type to seek approval, but this time it feels...different.

_He's so cool_.

Osamu could never imagine working so close to a Neighbour a few years ago, let alone two. And definitely not one that had been trying to kill him barely a day earlier. At least Yuma only greeted him with a wave. But Hyuse..

_He's so cool_.

Observing him on the field, Osamu concentrated on the focused individual before him. The battles were nothing to him, an activity almost as simple and trivial as brushing his teeth in the morning. His trigger weaved around obstacles as if to challenge their worth as an obstacle in the first place; the trail of Trion behind it essentially spelling out to his opponents that he wasn't to be underestimated. If Osamu was to fight against him, he'd be terrified. And much more focused on his strategy.

But he wasn't. That was his team mate, and he was going to be fighting next to him on the battlefield.

_Next to him_.

That was the reason that he wasn't focusing on strategy, of course. He had no need to. That was obviously why he couldn't help getting distracted. His battle technique may have been impossible to ignore, and yet Osamu found his mind - and eyes wandering...

Hyuse was really something, Osamu thought to himself, running his fingers through the back of his scruffy, dark hair. It was obvious that he wasn't human, he had something else. His hair was a shade of golden that appeared to be almost ethereal, never losing its shine even in the brutality of his actions. It looked soft, Osamu had often thought, though of course he knew better than to invade Hyuse's personal space. It was a battle in itself to convince him to eat with the rest of Tamakoma at meal time.

But he wished he could get closer.

To look at the horns that protruded out of the boys hair, a dull shine under the sunlight shining over Mikado City. They were supposedly the marker that separated the monsters (also known as Afrokrators) from the humans, yet Osamu struggled to understand how something so magnificent could be seen as monstrous. But more often than not, Osamu's eyes fell to Hyuses own. The colour reminded Osamu of a frosty winters day that he had come to see a couple of times in the past; a cold and piercing blue. To most, and to Osamu, they could be seen as rather frightening. And yet, Osamu couldn't help thinking that in the odd moment that the light from the Neighbor's trigger fell across his gaze, the frost appeared to melt away to reveal the warmest, most beautiful blue Osamu could imagine. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed Hyuse's silhouette in the door frame, having finished his rank battle for the day.

"Yo", Hyuse greeted Osamu coolly, with a single nod of his head. His eyes were fixed on Osamu, but somehow Osamu sensed that this gaze didn't share the same meaning as the one he had expressed towards Hyuse previously. There was that frost.

"Hyuse! Great work out there today. You know, we'll be out on the mission before you know it, and you'll be able to go home an-"

"Whatever. That's the idea, _leader_ ", Hyuse snapped back quickly, the last word rolling off his tongue like poison. "We'll be there a lot sooner if you get your ass into gear too, instead of watching the rank battles as if they were The Krator Factor".

"The Krator Factor?" The glasses wearer wore a bemused expression, a smile brushing over his lips. "I guess your talents must lie in singing aside from bloody fighting, huh?" The idea of a Neighbor enjoying something as mindless as reality TV was hilarious in any context, but the idea of Hyuse enjoying this too was almost twice as funny, especially after what he had just witnessed.

The Neighbor's cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink. It was so subtle, that anyone who hadn't spent a large amount of time with him was unlikely to even notice. "Shut up" was his response, flipping the dark hood of his casual wear over his head, tucking the rim behind his horns. "You know what I meant. Glued to a screen, rather than living in the present with the real problems. Besides..." Hyuse leant against the frame of the door, breaking his gaze from Osamu for the first time, and pushing his hands into the pockets at the front of his hoodie. "Krator Factor isn't a singing show, its about dogs. Which is why I watch it." 

Osamu opened his mouth to answer - probably a terrible joke or something similar, but something about Hyuse's expression told him that maybe it was not the time. With that being said, there did seem to be something different about the expression on his face. Sure, it was still unwelcoming, but that frost that Osamu had noted before seemed to be less than before. As his eyes met Hyuse's once more, he could almost swear that he could see them sparkle.

"Anyway" Hyuse interjected Osamu's train of thoughts with a sigh of exhaustion, removing his hands from his pockets to stretch his arms out behind his head, before resting them on the fabric covering his hair. "Yuma stopped me to tell me to fetch you for dinner, though I struggle to understand why he couldn't do it himself." He paused, shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes. Were all Neighbors so moody when they didn't get what they want, or was it just Hyuse and Yuma, Osamu wondered. "Apparently he has something 'really' important to tell us all". He wiggled his fingers in air quotations, smirking to himself.

"Great! Oh, and... Hyuse?" The Afrokrator, who had turned away from Osamu to leave, turned his head slowly, his flicking back to Osamu over his shoulder. "You were really cool today".

Hyuse didn't reply. In fact, he had barely stayed to let Osamu finish his sentence, simply shoving his hands in his pockets once more. But before he had turned away, Osamu could swear that he saw the sparkle in his eye once more.

Tamakoma's mission may have been to reach Afrokrator, but Osamu was thinking of a mission of his own, and he was determined to succeed. The frost in Hyuse's eyes would melt, and Osamu would break down this supposed monster shell Hyuse was hiding in. He wanted to be close to Hyuse, the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I am both horribly slow with writing and that my chapters can be short!! It's been a long time since I've wrote properly (years!) so it feels like rusting off an old tool.
> 
> I miss World Trigger so much.


End file.
